This application seeks funds from the National Institute of Aging under the Data Analysis and archiving R-03 mechanism to archive 2 waves of data from the Hispanic EPESE (Established Population for the Epidemiologic Study of the Elderly), a longitudinal study of a representative sample of 3,050 Mexican Americans aged 65 and over residing in Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, Arizona and California. 4 waves of data (1993-4, 1995-6, 1998-9, and 2000-1) have been collected from this sample. Funds were awarded in 2004 to collect 2 additional waves (2004 and 2006) on the surviving cohort (ages 75 and over, expected N=1,000) and to add a new representative sample of 1,000 Mexican Americans of the same age (75+). The first two waves (1993-4 and 1995-6) have been archived with the National Archive for Computerized Data on Aging (NADCA). The third wave is currently undergoing the archival process and should be completed by June 2004. We are requesting funds to archive Wave 4 data (2000-1) and Wave 5 data (2004), to link National Death Index (NDI) vital status data with our data, and to update our earlier archives. [unreadable] [unreadable]